


Слово или Дело?

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slice of Life, Truth or Dare
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Ждать, пока Кирхайс решится сделать первый шаг, можно до объединения империи. Он слишком правильный. Еще он слишком высокий и очень красивый. Терпение никогда не относилось к добродетелям Райнхарда, поэтому он точно знает, когда стоит переходить от слов к делу.
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини M-E





	Слово или Дело?

Они уже столько времени делили одну комнату на двоих, а Кирхайс так и не привык, что Райнхард вываливался из душа в одних трусах. Обычно он еще сначала отряхивался, разбрызгивая капли по всей комнате, а уже только потом вытирал голову полотенцем. От этого по поджарому телу стекали прозрачные ручейки — Кирхайсу приходилось срочно отводить взгляд и делать вид, что очень занят. 

Те, кто видели Райнхарда в одежде, шептались, что он красив, как девушка. Кирхайс иллюзий не питал. Он точно знал, что у того поджарое, мускулистое и совсем не женское тело, пусть волосы на груди пока и не росли. Кирхайс свои редкие волоски выдергивал не менее тщательно, чем выбривал жалкое подобие щетины. А ведь в его возрасте уже нужно было громко стенать от запрета на ношение бород для младших офицеров. Будто все должны мечтать о растительности Овлессера, который при ближайшем рассмотрении больше походил на медведя, а не на человека. 

Нет, на девушку Райнхард был решительно не похож, но легче от этого не становилось. Сравнить, как отличается на ощупь поджарая задница Райнхарда от мягких округлостей девушек, было ужасно интересно. Кирхайсу как-то не довелось потрогать ни первое, ни второе, но он был уверен, что разница значительная.

Например, у девушек бедра должны быть шире и мягче. Госпожа Аннерозе вся была округлая и нежная. Райнхард был юрким, но вместе с тем довольно высоким. Не таким, конечно, высоким, как сам Кирхайс.

— Ты что-то хотел, Кирхайс? — спросил Райнхард, вытирая волосы.

Он всегда был требователен, и в голосе часто звучали командные нотки, но на этот раз друг был расслаблен и ласков. Кирхайс, как обычно в такие моменты, забыл, кто он сам, как его зовут и уж тем более, чего хотел. Со стороны он, наверное, выглядел странно: глаза распахнуты, а и двух слов связать не мог.

— Слово или дело, Кирхайс? — Райнхард улыбнулся и хитро сощурил глаза. 

— Дело, — почему-то стало жарко, а во рту пересохло.

Поняв, что залился краской по самые уши, Кирхайс постарался как можно незаметнее сглотнуть. Естественно, вышло глупо и по-ребячески. 

— Тогда сделай то, о чем ты сейчас подумал, — улыбка Райнхарда стала чуть более острой.

А вот это уже был приказ, которому надо было подчиняться. Да, Райнхард планировал командовать миллионами, но пока оттачивал совершенство команд на нем.

— Не могу, — честно признался Кирхайс.

Чтобы потрогать Райнхарда за задницу, надо было бы встать с койки, а Кирхайс успел возбудиться и совершенно не хотел привлекать внимание к определенной части своего тела. Чем тут гордиться — стоит на соседа по комнате! Райнхард еще решит, что не хочет иметь дела с извращенцем, не говоря уже о том, что молчаливому согласию Кирхайс считался влюбленным в госпожу Аннерозе. 

— Ты можешь все!

Райнхард нахмурился, накинул полотенце на плечи и подошел вплотную. Капельки воды, пережившие яростное вытирание, скатывались вниз от ключиц к животу.

Кирхайс сглотнул опять. Смотреть на ключицы тоже оказалось небезопасным. 

— Я жду! — требовательно повторил Райнхард.

Говорить Кирхайс уже не смог. Он послушно провел ладонями по ягодицам — твердым, но от этого не менее возбуждающим, и с ужасом обнаружил, что у Райнхарда тоже стоит. Кирхайс провел по ягодицам еще раз и немного нажал, чтобы Райнхард сделал шаг вперед. Поправить член, чтобы было удобнее, оказалось самым естественным движением. Теперь он торчал над резинкой, плотно прижатый к животу.

В лицо Райнхарду Кирхайс смотреть не стал. Он закрыл глаза и, наклонившись, провел губами снизу вверх: сначала по влажной ткани, а потом и по головке. Райнхард охнул и положил руки ему на плечи. Это можно было считать согласием. 

Сжираемый желанием, Кирхайс запустил руки под белье, и Райнхард толкнулся бедрами вперед. Кирхайс облизал губы и рискнул. Одной рукой он стянул на Райнхарде трусы, а другой обхватил собственный болезненно напряженный член.

Страшно больше не было. Было горячо. Он даже не успел толком понять, что произошло, когда Райнхард толкнулся в приоткрытые губы, ворвался в его рот и Кирхайсу оставалось только не сжать случайно зубы.

***

Душ толком принять не удалось. Райнхарда будоражила мысль о том, что Кирхайс, который всегда так восхищенно смотрел на него, сейчас валялся на постели в футболке и трусах.

Кирхайс был большим. Огромным. Высоченным. Самым сильным.

Райнхард не завидовал, нет. Это был его Кирхайс. Преданный душой и, возможно, телом. Не раз и не два, прячась в ванной, Райнхард нетерпеливо проводил рукой по члену, надеясь, что когда-нибудь Кирхайс станет принадлежать ему целиком. К сожалению, тот только смотрел, не делая и попыток прикоснуться. Они даже не целовались, чтобы научиться. В академии с девушками особо не разгуляешься, а всем хотелось быть опытными. Райнхард все ждал, когда же Кирхайс наклонится и предложит им поучиться друг на друге. Видимо, ждать можно было до объединения галактики. Надо было действовать. 

«Слово или дело» — простая игра, особенно когда вызываешь у другого искреннее восхищение. Райнхард сначала залюбовался, а потом, когда ягодицы обхватили горячие большие ладони понял, что сдерживаться не то, что не хочет — не может.

Кирхайс не сжимал губы, не пытался сосать. Он просто открыл рот и Райнхард толкался в его влажную горячую глубину, надеясь, что его хватит продлить это удовольствие. Ему хотелось, чтобы Кирхайс принял его целиком, еще глубже. Стон удовольствия, когда Райнхард кончил, смешался со стоном разочарования. Райнхарду было мало.

Похоже, он никогда больше не сможет смотреть на губы Кирхайса и не возбуждаться при этом. 

— Твоя очередь, Кирхайс, — выпалил Райнхард, понимая, что дыхание сбилось. — Слово или дело? Я выбираю дело. 

Кирхайс кивнул и откинулся на постель. Он не успел кончить, поэтому Райнхард мог вернуть ласку, но, удовлетворенный, он не собирался торопиться. Ему хотелось растянуть игру, тем более, что Кирхайсу должно тоже понравится кончить не очень быстро. 

Попытки надавить на голову Райнхард пресек. Он прижал запястья Кирхайса к кровати, и посмотрел ему в глаза. Кирхайс дернул бедрами, а потом сказал одними губами: «Пожалуйста». Порочными губами, которые совсем недавно принимали в себя член. Райнхард коварно улыбнулся — ему понравилось, как Кирхайс просит. Возможно, если Райнхард будет упорен, то услышит, как Кирхайс начнет умолять. 

Примериваясь, Райнхард провел языком по члену от основания до головки, потом еще раз и только на третий раз, под хриплое «Возьми его», обхватил ее губами.

Он успел сделать несколько ленивых движений, как член набух, Кирхайс выгнулся дугой, толкаясь глубже и кончил. 

От неожиданности Райнхард чуть не закашлялся, и сперма размазалась по губам и подбородку.

Кирхайс согнул ногу в колене, чтобы высвободиться, и подтянул Райнхарда наверх. Нависать над ним, целуя в губы, оказалось не менее приятно. Так Райнхард мог чувствовать себя больше, сильнее, выше. Еще ему чудовищно нравилось, как Кирхайс обхватил его сильными бедрами. Не меньше, чем как тот застонал, раздвигая губы, чтобы принять его язык.


End file.
